


To The Point

by WolfMalice



Series: To The Point [2]
Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMalice/pseuds/WolfMalice
Relationships: Rachel Bailey/Julie Dodson
Series: To The Point [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	To The Point

Julie props herself up so she is lying on her side, head resting on her hand, the other hand placed on Rachel's stomach, caressing around her navel.

‘So, will you do this again?’

Rachel curls herself into Julie’s body and answers without hesitation. ‘Yes. Yes, I would.’ She slips her arm around the older woman’s body, taking in once more the body that had just inflicted the most delicious exquisite torment and pleasure on her. 

Julie studies her face for a moment. After what they had just done, she still wanted more. She nods and traces her finger under Rachel’s chin, down and up, back and forth. She was pleased. 

‘Ok. Let’s get some basic ground rules established. I don’t have a lot of expectations from you, and I don’t mean that in a bad way. You are free to see anyone you like, we’re not going to rock up at the Christmas party together, and as far as work goes, there is no us. However, I would like to think that I sexually, would be more than enough for you.’ 

She moves her finger to Rachel’s breast, tracing the contours of her flesh, teasing the erect nipple. ‘We keep this, what we do, between us. And don’t fall in love with me. I don’t do love. I don’t believe in it.’ 

Upon hearing this the detective side of Rachel’s brain immediately kicked in, she knew that there was a story here, a reasoning, a past love, a hurt that had left its mark some unresolved trauma, but she didn’t pry or probe. She had her own issues that she wasn’t ready to deal with. 

‘Anything you would like to add?’

‘I hadn’t given it much thought, I wasn’t expecting this. I mean, it sounds so clinical...’ 

‘It has to be at least on my part as I said, I don’t do love…’

Rachel cut in. ‘And you won’t kiss?’

Julie for a brief moment looked sheepish. I’m sorry, I...’ She knew it had confused Rachel when she did that, pushed her mouth away had upset her, maybe even hurt her – but it had to be that way. 

Rachel raised her fingers to the older woman’s mouth as if to say it's ok. Julie takes the opportunity to take the finger into her mouth and suck on it hungrily. She can taste herself and Rachel too and it is a taste that she never wants to forget. 

Rachel knows from her days working in vice that many women who worked the streets that would give blow-jobs for a fiver but wouldn’t kiss for any amount of money. Some said it was too intimate, others said that was the one part of them that they kept for their partners. Again whatever the reason she wasn’t going to pursue it. Rachel hoped that given time she’d be able to uncover what it was.

‘It has to be clinical Rachel, we both have our jobs, and I’m assuming that you’re going to want to climb the ladder one day. It wouldn’t do much for your reputation if people thought you’d got an unfair advantage by screwing me. And I won’t have my reputation compromised. If we run into each other at work, we are professional...’ Then she lowers her voice, 'You’re the first woman work-wise that I’ve got involved with.’

‘So, why me?’ Rachel was flattered.

‘Call it intuition I don’t know. You’re going to be the best risk or one hell of a mistake, and after that performance, I’m definitely thinking the former.’

Rachel grinned. ‘It was good, wasn’t it, I mean, I’ve never… done that before, and I’m...’ 

Julie responds by placing her fingers to Rachel's mouth now. ‘Shh. Whatever you’ve done or not done before me...I’m not going to judge you, I’m not going to force you into anything that your not comfortable with,’ and then added a wicked, ‘Well, not yet anyway. You’ve got your past, I’ve got mine. I want to fuck you in so many different ways...I’ll encourage you to open your mind and your body to me, to trust me. Can you do this?’ 

A month has passed and now Julie has her answer. She also has the words she said echoing in her mind… ‘If we run into each other at work, we are professional.’ They’d just well and truly fucked that up. 

‘Please,’ Rachel begs breathlessly, her face flushed, ‘Please don’t make me come, not here Julie, I mean it.’

Julie slows down the vigorous pumping, slowly and slower and gradually pulls her two fingers out of Rachel and gives her a moment of reprieve. 

‘I didn’t hurt you did I? Julie asks concerned. She studies the younger woman’s face for a sign of any discomfort, she knows that she can get carried away in the heat of the moment, and usually Rachel doesn’t mind if a little bit of pain gets mixed in with the pleasure – call it an added bonus, but given the circumstances – their location, she wants to make sure she is okay. 

‘Shit, no, I’m good, I… I just can’t…not here.’ she says trying to regain her breath and her composure. She runs her hand up over Julie’s grey jacket and plays with a button on her shirt.

Julie gives her a disapproving look. ‘Rachel! Tut-tut, there is no such thing as can’t and I’m disappointed in you for even thinking it,’ she says admonishingly, and as punishment starts to slide deeper back inside Rachel. She is so wet that she now has four fingers working inside her and with a mischievous grin starts to work them into the formation of a fist, with each thrust a little twist, going a little deeper, and says to the younger woman, ‘God, you feel amazing. Can you feel how deep I am inside you? Fuck, you are wonderful – you are so bloody wet. Hey, feel like going for the full fist?’ she says teasingly. 

Rachel opens her eyes wide, part in the thrill, part in panic and tries to pull herself away from the torturous delight that Julie is inflicting on her. 

Julie grins and whispers ‘Kidding!’ into her ear, and then in a sterner tone, ‘Now keep still and let me finish you off.’ Julie returns to the fast and frantic pace of before, her body rocking as she works herself deeper into Rachel. She’s half wishing that she hadn’t suggested fisting now, because she knows she’d be able to slide right into the very centre of Rachel so easily. It must be the fear that has got her so wet Julie concludes, and makes a mental note to do this again.

She feels Rachel shudder and knows that she is close, two more deft thrusts and she feels her body give and quickly moves her mouth to Rachel’s partly to silence her gasping breaths but also to thank her for this, for letting her take her in this way. 

Kissing is the one no-no that Julie has had. For her, it feels far too intimate and too personal which is irony at its best, she’ll give and take it in any orifice that you like, she’ll role-play, hell she even tried to be submissive once – that didn’t quite work out, but she draws the line firmly at kissing. Only since Rachel has she gradually opened herself up to this, and so this act of trust and complete intimacy sends Rachel even more over the edge. Spent, exhausted, exhilarated – all on Gill Murray’s desk. 

Julie still marvels that she has found someone so strong and yet so willing to be broken. Julie knew all about her dysfunctional background, the violent father, the absent alcoholic mother and she would admit that she played on this in the beginning, using it as a gauge to see how vulnerable she was, how far she could be pushed, how much she could take and how much she was prepared to give. Whatever Julie instigated Rachel duly complied with. And instigating sex in Gill’s office was by far the riskiest place they’d had sex yet.

Unlike the others that Julie had fucked, Rachel was far smarter and much more clever and given they were in the same line of work that in itself made things complicated – the chances of someone noticing, or picking up on their flirtation. No-one had, but this brazen act was the first time Julie had taken such a risk, and she knew that Rachel was scared, of getting caught and of saying no to her. She also had an incredibly reckless streak and it was just a matter of time before something happened at work.

Rachel, on the other hand, had no idea what she was looking for, in her eyes a shag was a shag, and she’d had plenty, most of it was just meaningless sex. There were the odd good ones, but mostly it was the desperate act of trying to lose herself, although now, with Julie she had found herself in the sex that they had, and for now, what they had was enough for her.


End file.
